Crossing over
by RamenKitty
Summary: oh god. girl from our universe+Star wars universe episode one=good fanfic yes? read and review yes? please? pleeeese?
1. Openings and musings/prayer and chastity

Well, after school is when I do my best writing (especially for fanfiction) so lets go shall we?  This is something I've wanted to write for a while, a take on what would occur if one of us (lowly, pitiful fans that we are) got stuck in Episode one: (it would require episode one…considering the great flannelled one hasn't released episode two yet. *pouts*

            So this is NON SELF INSERT! * Yes, I actually went to the trouble of creating a person in our universe to do this with* and the insuing chaos.  It may shift into episode two at some point, but for now its one.  I know that lately my fanfics have been bad but please forgive me! I've been really busy!

-------------

Title: Crossing over 

Timeframe: Episode one to maybe the beginnings of two

Summary: Lauren Stevenson ends up in the star was universe that has begun to change in horrifying ways-

Rating: uh, PG-13 for now, R for later (mild language, mild sex-implied etc.) 

Disclaimer:  They belong to the great flannelled one, I make no professions to own them, and I simply borrow them when the occasion calls for it, or when a plot bites me in the butt.  ^_^

Inspired by: Uh, star wars, stories, and anything else.  Life is inspirational, if you haven't figured that out yet its time to go visit the happy man with the couch. 

-------------

  
" To speak ill of others is to lie to ourselves" 

- Historian William Durante 

-------------

The walk was long and tedious.

            Lauren played with the bouncing key chain on the corner of her messenger back as the hill to her house became steeper.  It was spring here, and the air was filled with the scent of wildflowers, the color abounding like thousands of-

_Something _changed.

            Human beings, scientists say, only use ten percent of their brains.  The other ninety percent is locked away behind walls of soul and confusion, waiting, waiting for something that's a once in a lifetime event to break free…

            What is this? Lauren was suddenly _aware _seemingly of every piece, every soul, every life and death.  What is this? What's going on? Why- Lauren whirled with questions, as the feeling grew deeper, plunging her into herself and her surroundings.  The world became very vague, moving into itself and out of itself like a paintbrush in a palate.  She screamed as reality distorted, and the ground beneath her became sky…causing her to fall…fall…

---------------------------

Landing platform

Courscant

            Anakin Skywalker looked up at the ebony sky and wondered, he was just about to leave this place.  He was very small, it was very large, and it impressed him greatly.

He wanted to come back so badly.

            But now they were going away.  Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were going with Queen Amidala back to Naboo to fight somebody called the trade federation.  He looked up again, staring with wide blue eyes at the-

A hole, about sixteen feet in diameter opened, it hung in the air for a moment, and Anakin, too surprised to cry out, stared stupidly at it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something echoed within it, his head pounded, the blood was rushing in his ears as he continued staring.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            Anakin could feel the other's eyes on him as all members of the platform stared at the gaping hole.  From it, against the dark background and the neon-studded night, came a large black bag.  It fell with a thump, teetered on the edge for a moment, and lay still, barricading the darkness and the vehicles (several of which had also stopped to stare) from seeing what next emerged.

" HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT! -"

            A girl of fourteen to fifteen years emerged.  Her black hair was short, her eyes wide, blue, and terrified as she landed on her rear end at several hundred parsecs a minute.

" OWWWWWIEEEE!"

            She stood up, cursing violently in basic.  She then proceeded to use several words that Anakin had never heard before, rubbing her rear-end and hopping about on a single foot.  Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were in shock, staring at this thing that had emerged from neither space, or perhaps the force itself from a different-

            The girl looked up, stared, blinked, and then looked down.

" Oh god.  I've died and gone to Australia."

            She picked up her bag, completely heedless of the edge, " Look, if you guys could tell me where the production assistants are, I'll be on my way.  I don't know what happened but-" Anakin watched as everyone pulled his or her weapon from somewhere.  Master Qui-Gon was giving the girl a funny look, as was senator palpatine who had apparently just arrived.

            " That's great! Oh man the next movie's gonna be awesome." She turned away from all of them, face still in their direction, " Especially if those…are those real lightsabers? They almost look like they're actually fucking glowing! You guys do a great job-"

She turned and came face to face with the edge.

-------------------

            Lauren stared down from the impossibly large height.  Cars, flying cars, flew past in droves.  Shapes all the colors of the rainbow and all the sizes ever believed were EVERYWHERE.  Her hair was flying widely out of her face, her eyes looking down, down to the endless mazes and the people who lived there, that she knew were there-

" Oh god.  This isn't Australia."

She looked down again.

" Yeah." Lauren turned around, " This is definitely NOT Australia." She giggled, " Shame really, I always wanted to visit it."

She looked around, " If this isn't Australia…and this isn't a dream.  Then there's only one other option-"

She blinked, realization dawned on her face, and she fainted, sprawling on the very edge of the platform.

----------

Well? What do you think? Read and review please!!! I have many great things planned for this, but I'll only continue it with your approval! And any flames, construction welcome! Please please please! 


	2. Pride and prejudice/Intrigue and explina...

Whee! People want continuation! Me so thrilled!

            All right.  Its an AU (way AU), so character's pop in and out.  And remember, the SW universe has a problem that maybe Lauren can help fix…

-----------------

Title: Crossing over

Chapter Title: pride and prejudice/ intrigue and explanation 

Summary: Lauren Stevenson gets stuck in the SW universe…, which has begun to change in horrifying ways…

Disclaimer: Pride and prejudice, lucky charms, Edgar Allen Poe's collections, and anything else that seems very UN star wars is copyright whoever owns it.  Star Wars itself is copyright great flannel man, yeah.

POV: New section.  The point of view for each chapter alternates, the only one that's totally constant is that of Lauren.  In this case the Point of View is Anakin, Amidala, and a little bit of Obi-wan at the end.

Question: If a single thing were to change your perceptions…would everything change?

-------------------

Things had been in motion.

            They had entered hyperspace about an hour ago, The Jedi talking in low hushed voices, the girl, or whatever she was, had been called before the only governing body on board the ship.

Queen Amidala and Senator Palpatine.

            " I will ask you again." Anakin feared queen Amidala to an extent.  She had a voice as sharp as a viroblade when angered, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

            " You fell from the sky, out of…nothingness." The man called Obi-wan came forward, " You have NO visible force ability.  Its like…you aren't even here-"

The thing before them all was bearing the blunt of these questions.

" Hey-" the girl raised her hands, " I'll answer questions, just chill okay? I'm sensing some tension."

            " You aren't a Jedi, how can you " Sense" Anything?" Obi-wan said again, " IF you are some sort of pretender I must warn you-" Qui-Gon placed a hand on his apprentices shoulder, saying nothing.

---------------

Lauren sighed.

            " Prejudice and pride are difficult things to control." She sat down, staring at the Star Wars characters, " Let me begin by explaining something…" she thought, attempting to put what she was about to say into words.

" I am from another…what you would consider another…dimension."

At this, uproar ensued.

            " Impossible!" Palpatine exploded, " Another Dimension…such a thing has never been conceived! Even speculated!"

" We've thought of it," The acrid Tones in Lauren's voice burned through everything, " But then again, my world isn't part of a great big republic…we're just all alone."

Qui-Gon came forward, ever the voice of reason.

            " Tell us," he said, looking at Lauren, " Of your world…_dimension _as you call it." He folded his hands, the uproar silenced, " Why do you fear ours if your world is in another dimension? How is it you know of us?"

_God Dammit, _Lauren thought that_ had to be the question._

Without warning, the familiar feeling of falling rushed through her.  She drew herself up, and spoke in a very clear voice.  

" Manifestations of all dimensions exist throughout all times and places.  There is only one Universe, matter cannot be created or destroyed within it.   Therefore, all dimensions exist as one, all places are one.  They are just perceived differently to the beings who exist within it." Lauren shrunk back, slightly afraid.  Everyone was looking at her in wonder and revelation, she unconsciously gestured at her hair and smiled.

            " I think something like that anyway." A light had clicked on in her brain, and it had proceeded to shine its rays about everywhere, " Don't laugh but to us…you're a story.  A world they make movies about, a movie that gets merchandised.  Movies that fans with a pure love write about." She smiled.

            " How is this possible?" Obi-wan said, " And how do we know its true? Prove your " Writing power if such a thing exists-" the malice coming from him was palpable.  The Queen remained silent, young Anakin Skywalker staring at her with wide blue eyes.

            " Your name is Ben Kenobi." Lauren spoke like a schoolgirl, reciting information she had long since memorized, " You were taken as a Padawan learning by Qui-Gon Jinn at the age of thirteen." She finished breathless, " That's all I know. Oh! And-"

She paused.

The awful truth became realized.

This is that world, the world that's going to end.  This is a young republic, without the empire, without war, without malice… 

" Innocence…"

            Qui-Gon came forward, " Pardon? Innocence what?" Amidala had summoned her handmaidens around her; Palpatine was staring at Lauren with a stalking look, like a lion that had a deer in its sights…

Innocence lost, forgotten, likes a world that we never had.  They have ideals we wish we had…promises that they would be happy…no war, no strife no- 

            " It is obvious that this…_girl _deserves closer study.  I will return with her to Courscant where we might be able to find out more about these dimensions."

Pure, seething raw hatred rose up out of the depths of Lauren's soul.  Her eyes became chips of glacial ice as she stared down the gullet of the guy every star wars fan secretly hated.  He who had changed Anakin, he who had ended the Jedi, he who had tried to kill Luke, who had enslaved the wookies-

The Jedi must have noticed it because they stepped back involuntarily from her.  

            " I'm NOT going anywhere with _you_." She sneered, " Sorry, I have a thing about politicians directly in contact with a governing body."  She grinned, all traces of hatred gone, " Nothing personal."

She watched his face freeze.

He knew that she knew _who _he was and _what _he was.

            " I am intrigued." Amidala spoke finally, " Tell me more of your world, Captain Pananka has just informed me that we won't be leaving hyper space for another hour." She folded her hands across her enormous dress, stoic eyes gazing into Laurens.

Is that Padme or is it Sabe? Lauren thought, facing the queen more directly, Its difficult to figure out who's who. 

Lauren grinned and began.

----------------------------------------

Amidala stared at this girl with interest.  She wore odd clothing, her hair totally different from anything she was used to.  The thing that intrigued her most was her eyes, bluer then the sky over the ocean near Theed…

Her home…

She was going back, they were going to Kick out the Trade Federation on the Ass and live to tell about it.  And when it was finally over-

" Your Highness?" The girl stared at her, " May I begin?"

" Please do." Amidala said, flustered," She had become trapped in the things to come.  The Gungans would help, they had to help, and then-"

            " My world is dark." The girl spoke in an unsure voice, " Not innocent.  We've had a lot of war, a lot of pain and suffering.  Pleasure and pain dance together like two bitches your highness, sorry for the language but my world…plain and simple has seen a lot of evil."

" Whom do you fight with?" Amidala leaned forward, " If you are as alone as you say, not even aware of the existence of other worlds…who do you kill?"

" Ourselves."

That shocked everyone.

            " Why?" Pananka emerged from the back of the ship; " There hasn't been a full scale war between single species since…"

            " I doubt you'd remember." Lauren looked at him, " But we don't just fight, we live, we breath, we party- we do lots of other things." She sighed," The biggest difference is technology, and our…uh overly heightened aggression.  I mean, you guys use Data-pads, we still use paper!" 

" Paper?" Qui-Gon said, " That hasn't been…only the _oldest _of text at the Jedi temple are written on PAPER!" Lauren noted the excitement in his voice, highly unusual.

            " Well, we're kinda behind.  We have movies and stuff, and…" she was interrupted by a loud crash outside.  The floor rocked as Amidala yelled for some information.  It rocked again, and a second time, throwing Anakin Skywalker into a nearby bulkhead.

            " What's happening?"

Pananka came forward, " YOUR HIGHNESS!" he paused," We're being attacked by a small freighter that seems to have followed us out of Hyperspace- or a ship or something.  I don't really know."  He shrugged his shoulders.  Lauren ran out to the front, looking at the screen to see what dove in front of them-

" Fuck!" 

" I don't know what that is," Ric Ole' yelled, " But I think we can get it, how the hell did such a small ship fire into hyperspace that fast?"

            " It's a short range fighter." Lauren and Obi-wan said together, then they both looked at each other.

However, in Lauren's stomach a lump was growing.

Because the Ship in front of them was an imperial twin cannon TIE fighter. 

---------------- 

Well? What a great way to end the second chapter huh?  I'll have more time to write now that spring break is coming up and my homework load has lessened GREATLY.  This'll be several chapters long, trying to draw it out…

A few notes:

Some of the ideas are taken from other people who have written oh-look-we're-in-another-universe-fanfics.  To those of you who I borrowed from I apologize.  If you see something that looks familiar email me or write a review and I'll give you due credit.  They were cool ideas and as Stephen King once wrote

" Fan love is the purest form of love there is."

Uh, Lauren's little speal comes from another story of mine (for coming NEVER) called Gateguardians.  It's the opening paragraph, my explanation for how powerful stories have effects on us.  They're powerful because they actually exist.

Well, that's it.  Read, review, and expect Chapter three: Death Rebirth/Anime and coffee coming soon! (like probably tomorrow.) 


	3. Death and Rebirth/anime and coffee

Chapter three already! *Gasp* Why Ramen, you're faster then usual! (I began this actually a few days before I post, please ignore me upping myself and my greatness…I'm not that fast -_-;

I know, I know.  I just want to finish this, its been stewing in my head…I think its cool, hopefully you'll think its cool…Gradually this AU omg-I'm-stuck-in-another-universe-fic is gonna get darker and darker…so for those of you who enjoy dark star wars fiction get ready…

--------------------

Title: Crossing over

Chapter title: Death Rebirth/ Anime and Coffee 

Disclaimer: The great flannelled one…yeah you get it by now right? Send any money to him, cause I'm not worthy.

Timeline: if I forgot this in the first chapter I apologize profusely.  Alternative *way Alternate* TPM w/ guest stars (they could be called that I suppose) from the classic trilogy. 

-----------------------

" Maybe this world is another planet's hell."

-Aldous Huxley (1894-1963)

----------------------

The fighter circled closer and closer.

            The pilot was silent.  His mission was clear, outlined, burned into his brain.  A problem, a danger had occurred, and it was his job to fix it.  His hand moved, clicking the button, hailing the Nubian freighter.

Ship, this is TIE THX-1138.  I repeat THX-1138 

On board the ship, he knew, the girl, his target had frozen in terror.

I don't want an entanglement, however, an error has occurred and I need your unidentified passenger. I repeat, hand over your unidentified passenger and no one gets hurt. 

-------------------

The Nubian ship pulled itself from Hyperspace. 

Obi-wan listened to the message quietly.

            " I think we need to conform to his wishes master." He spoke directly to Qui-Gon; " We were sent here on a mission to protect the queen and now with the senator here-"

" There is no need Jedi Padawan." The senator moved forward, " I WILL deal with this being-" 

            Senator palpatine strode forward, Lauren ducking out of his way as quickly as she could.  Before he would reach the all-important commlink however the TIE exploded.  The firecracker sound reverberated through Lauren as she stared straight ahead.  

" Well…that was…pointless." She found her voice first, " I'd expect a TIE fighter to have a little bit more punch in its aim but hey." She looked around nervously.

            " What was that? A…" Ric searched for the word, " A TIE fighter? I've never seen a ship like it before?" he looked back at Lauren who was sitting calmly.

            " What you haven't?" mentally, she slapped herself for being so stupid, " No-not like that I mean…"

" Perhaps." Qui-Gon said, " My apprentice and I…being more skilled in interrogation matters should take over this." He spoke quietly, " Obi-wan, if you'll lead our guest to somewhere-"

" Hey…" Lauren felt the nervous twinges creep into her voice, " Its totally cool.  I'll tell you everything, heh, heh, heh-"

            " It's like this right?" her voice was high pitched, suddenly grasped again by something she didn't understand, " You guys are a story in my universe and well we already have the ending parts of the story.  You guys are just the prequel and the beginning of a ton of other great work which is sad because the second movie hasn't come out yet and I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO SEE HAYDEN CHRISTIANSEN PLAY 19 YEAR OLD ANAKIN DAMMIT!" she fell to the floor, " Don't kill me! At least, not until after May 13, please!"

There was a stunned silence.

            " Uh, okay." Anakin had finally spoken.  For a brief second he sounded like any kid on earth, " So…this is the past- and you know the future.  But you can't _see _the future."

" Right."

            " That makes no sense." 

The ship began to land. 

            " No really-"

" The Trade federation doesn't seem to have picked us up…which is odd." Pananka was glancing back and forth between the argument and the screenings, " Its almost as if they aren't reading us-"

All eyes turned to Lauren.

            " Hey, don't look at me." She held her hands up, " This belongs to a guy named George Lucas…it's not my story.  I'm just a fan." 

" Well," Obi-wan spoke, " Tell us what'll happen next then.  Prove that you're really who you say you are."

Lauren frowned. 

            " None of this is talked about in the movies.  I mean, it cuts from Courscant _to _Naboo when you guys are already down on the planet.  The TIE fighter- that's what the ship was…is from the older series." She blinked," Wish I could offer you more." 

            " Your highness, we are about to pass through the atmosphere."

Amidala nodded, and then began conversing with JarJar.

--------------

Down on the surface the cause of all the mischief and trouble awaited the Queen's arrival.

            He had of course alerted the Droid army, doing what any concerned person would have done.  He supported the federation's move to the planet, and the resulting chaos that would insue from this simple world…

But what he really wanted, he reflected, was the girl who was on board that ship.

            It is important to understand the structure of everything. His mentors had told him, and in order to understand the structure you must begin with destruction to understand how things change. He sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot; it began with that second universe, the universe closest to their own.  If he was right, if his predictions were true…

She's more powerful…then any of us… 

If he was right

            But that was the price in his line of work, he was a scientist and he made sacrifices in order to discover the truth.

" Dr. Brakken. " The head Droid officer walked to him, " We thank you, most sincerely for warning us of the impending disaster-"

He winced at its Bubbly voice.

            " No problem." 

" We are indebted-"

" Why don't you make like a tree…and leaf." He shooed the Droid away as the Nubian broke through the clouds.  They would see his trap of course; obviously the TIE pilot hadn't worked very well. 

He smiled, like the Jedi and the sith…a scientist learned to be patient as well.

----------------------------

Captain Pananka saw the very large welcoming committee before they hit it.

            That girl and the Jedi Padawan had been arguing, anyone with half a working brain could sense the tension in the room.  The queen had sent one of her handmaidens to treat the boy's injuries while Sabe pretended at least to ask JarJar about his people's army.

" Well, wesa-" he looked down first, " Oh POODO!"

Captain Pananka watched as Ric Olie raised the stick in his hands and pulled the ship up in a graceful maneuver.   The Battle Droids began to fire at the hull.

" We're taking on hits!" Pananka Yelled back.  Not even the Jedi could do anything, they, like the rest of the passengers, were being tossed around like dice in a cup, " if they keep firing like they're firing-" 

There was a silence as something probably important failed, and an alarm sounded.

            " Oh Shit." Lauren, she was already on a first name basis, said, " Oh Fucking shit-" 

The Ship became comical as it limped through the air, limping like a bad horse.  Talking was suspended for a few moments as Pananka and Ric tried to assess the situation.  Lauren twitched, staring back and forth between the Robot army and the problems.

She went rigid.

---------------------------

As before, so again, the universe is not above taking care of its own.

            In whatever dimension, in whatever place, sometimes fate and its all-eternal children take a hand.  In this case, the above skies of Naboo turned very dark.  Lightning spewed forth like lava from a volcano as the rain came down in DROVES.  The universe had seen the anomaly that was being created, and had already decided how to assist-

" WOHOOOOO!"

            Whatever the passengers in the Nubian, or the Droid army on the ground expected, what appeared wasn't it.

Two women, both riding very large machines (that to Lauren's untrained eye looked like Tigers) appeared from nowhere.  Working with precision they proceeded to blast several of the Droids into kibbles n' bits before leaping back into the dimensional void from which they had come.

Lauren remained rigid as the Nubian went spiraling off into the forest.  The familiar sound of a plane following cataloguing its descent. 

--------------------------------

Obi-wan's head hurt.

            A six-inch gash had opened in his skull.  For a terrifying moment he was blinded, and then came to realize that he was facing the white wall of what had been a bulkhead.  He tried to sit up, failed, and tried again.

He twitched.

            The Nubian had been completely torn apart, the top half of the ship itself had been pulled off.  He was looking into a green canopy filled with the chattering sounds of the force and the rain that came down in droves.  Every breath ached as he stood up, his Jedi Robes entangled with bits of grass and machinery.

Queen Amidala was on her feet and giving orders, a gash cut across one side of her face as she helped one of her handmaidens to her feet.  Captain Pananka was sitting on a Rock wrapping Ric olie's arm with some bandages.  Obi-wan felt warm relief rush over him as he saw Qui-Gon attending to a deep wound on his leg.

" Master!" Qui-Gon looked up as his Padawan enveloped him into a hug.  The feeling was mutual, both were very glad to be alive.

            " I feel a disturbance in the force young Padawan." Qui-Gon looked away into the raining canopy, loud thunder still echoing, and "Things have changed for the worse"

Obi-wan shuddered as he remembered the women riding the animals made of steel.

            " Master…" Obi-wan spoke slowly, not wishing to arouse a lecture even at such a delicate time," Do you think this has something to do with our passenger?" his eyes cast toward Lauren, where the girl was sitting unscathed on a rock.

" Padawan…remember what she said?" Qui-Gon looked from her to the Queen, who was ordering one of the handmaidens to attend to young Anakin's wounds, " All things exist…nothing can be created or destroyed…" 

Both paused and looked at the girl form another world, wondering at the omen she brought with her.

-------------------------

Lauren was in the grasp of it again.

            When the rain had begun to fall she felt the familiar thing that had been tugging at the back of her brain take over again.  Treated to a sort of comic sideshow of the Star wars movies she had fallen into a deep trance… 

She was back in English class on Thursday, the day she entered the Star wars Universe:

Mrs. Peters blinked, " I'd like you all to read Beneath the Sea of Mankind by Tanya Shobuck when you get back from your three day weekend." She folded her hands across her chest in a business like manner and listened to the groans.  Beneath The Sea of mankind was a long book-

Needless to say Lauren had already begun…

And I was right on the part with the Mercenaries Jaguar and Devi Arabia…and their Tigers made of steel and holograms… 

            She thought,  And then Jaguar and Devi leapt from the air and saved the day… she snapped out of it just as Young Anakin Skywalker appeared like a ghost over her shoulder.

            " Lauren?" His voice was young; they had chosen well in casting Jake Lloyd as his character, " Are you okay?"

" HUH?"

            " Get a move on!" Pananka shouted, picking up the pieces of their shattered party, " Lets go already!" Everyone was staring at her, once again aware of the fragile world they inhabited…

She sighed, stood up, and followed them.

--------------------------

            " Crawling in the dark- looking for the answers-" Lauren's loud voice echoed across the green trees.  The rain had stopped an hour ago, " SHOW me some thing more, and MAKE me understand it-" 

" Will you shut up?" Obi-wan had to listen to this; he and Lauren were on the perimeter

            " I will DEDICATE! And sacrifice my every- thing for just a seconds worth, of how my story's ending-" 

" Once again." Obi-wan used the force to calm him, " WILL you PLEASE shut your mouth?"

            " Crawling in the dark-looking for the answers-" 

Obi-wan didn't bother to reply, he grabbed the machine that she had been listening to from her hands, pulled off her headphones, and sent it sailing off into the bushes…with help from the force.

            Lauren looked at him indignantly, " HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY CD PLAYER!" she tackled him, sprawling the two of them to the ground.  Completely ignoring the rest of the party they rolled down the hill that they had been approaching, screaming insults and obscenities at each other…

" NO!" Queen Amidala interrupted the fight, Lauren and Obi-wan stopped, ended up in a very awkward position.

AT the bottom of the hill was supposed to be Theed palace.

But it was Gone.

----------------------

WOW! What a shocker ending!

WOW! What an intriguing fight

WOW! What an interesting situation between Obi-wan and Lauren!

            *GRIN* relax, Obi will remain single, there's just romantic tension.  So I lied…I'm sorry! Beneath the Sea of Mankind is the title of a novel I'm trying (or at least attempting) to write.  However, the authors name is NOT my own.  Jaguar and Devi are based off of two of my friends.

Sorry it took so long! I know I promised that I'd post it within like 48 hours but life interfered.  (Isn't that always the case?) Now I can definitely promise chapter four and five within the course of the coming week, go ahead and look forward to them! You know you want to! 


	4. Vanishing acts and magic/Fate is a cruel...

Wohoo! Don't you just love Saturday afternoons?  Totally made for doing stuff!

            Just saw Metropolis, great anime movie, so expect maybe a little of that to carry over into this.  Seriously, go see it, rent it, buy it if you have a chance, it's a great movie.  Copyrighted whoever owns it. 

This chapter gets even stranger, and even worse.  I'm venting a little with it (admittedly) since nobody has ever (within my knowledge) written about widespread panic among dimensions and realms, so I'm doing it.

(If they have, do let me know, I'd love to read it J)

And now…

---------------------

Chapter Title: Vanishing acts and Magic/ Fate is a cruel mistress

Rating:" PG-13 for Lauren's use of " The Language of the ignorant."

Disclaimer: Star wars…flannel guy…get the picture? Oh and anything that seems familiar is probably copyright to somebody, give them the credit, not me.  I'm just borrowing them. 

Note: last time I used the lyrics from a great song by HoobaStank.  Those Lyrics are copyright HoobaStank.

---------------------

" For his revolt; yet faithful how they stood, their glory withered as with heaven's fire hath scarred the mountain peaks or forest pines…"

- John Milton " Paradise Lost"

----------------------

Theed Palace had been blown away, leaving a gaping hole amidst the ruined buildings and statutes.  For lack of something better to do, Amidala, to be known as Padme Skywalker, bent her head to her knees and began to weep.

Lauren was in shock.

            Whoever's messing with this… she felt the anger again, raw and boiling, Whoever's fucking with Star Wars deserves- she clenched and unclenched her fists, like a terrible choir against Amidala's sobs.  Pananka staggered forward, peering through a vague mist…

A man.

            He was tall, hooded in black, red and black face like some evil mask of death from beneath his hood.  He ignited a lightsaber, double bladed, blood red lightsaber as he stared forward.  

" Jedi…"

Darth Maul grinned evilly.

-----------------------

It was right about then the Jedi lost it.

            The rain poured down in unabated fury as Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn launched themselves forward.  They were perfectly aware, totally aware, in fact, that they were being used against their will.

And, like any normal being in any dimension, they would rectify that right away.

            Obi- wan practically flew over Mauls head, Maul, enjoying the challenge, caught him in the head with a foot Kick.  Qui-Gon _pushed _at Maul and watched with a sadistic pleasure as Maul tripped over himself, nearly impaling his black body on his lightsaber.  The attacks became more vicious, the rain pouring down harder then before, as the force itself screamed like a thousand daemons…

----------------------

Lauren staggered, this was wrong.

            Qui-Gon and Obi-wan weren't supposed to be fighting Maul in the open, for that matter, they weren't supposed to be doing what they were doing.  She felt fouled, spoiled, wishing for hell to rain its fury upon whoever had caused this…

IT gripped her again, and this time, she understood.

            Visions flashed before her eyes, World wars, Disasters, death, disease, and the things her world had suffered because of…who? 

Beyond the battle, the duel of the fates stood a man.

            He too was black on black, or perhaps black on gray.  His eyes were clear, filled with deadly purpose, she recollected him from somewhere, but she couldn't definitely say where…

You feel me. The man's voice was in her head.  She spun, music…something by HoobaStank was playing in the background as she stared at him in horror, the world seemingly disappearing.

Matter cannot be created or destroyed, but it exists forever.  So said I… 

            " BASTARD!" she screamed, reaching out for something, someone, anything-

A hole, familiar by now, opened.

            _Things _rushed from it.  Blue vague shapes that had no bearing in this world…or at least not yet.  She caught a glimpse of Luke Skywalker, like a phantom, Leia was beside him.  Thousands of characters, creations, some known, some that were waiting to be found…

_I feel emptiness inside_

_A part of me already died_

_But I pretend that you go on_

_Like everything's okay,_

_When all we've built begins to fall_

_And I begin to loose it all_

_Shut my eyes and set me free…_

            She watched with a sadistic pleasure as one of her own fanfiction characters, a girl named Carolyn, dove at the man, knocking him from his feet.  The ghosts swarmed after him _over _him…

------------------

The duel continued, on both sides

            In the world called earth however, things had begun to change as well.  Lyn Rodriguez, pilot of sixteen years, felt the plane under her control veer sharply.  Below her, machines and computers were rebelling, exploding and sometimes killing whoever was near them.  The mechanics, the power that made the world go round, was being rapidly destroyed. 

She blinked, like it was in the control of some being that she didn't understand…

------------------

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon finished.  Obi-wan cleanly lopped off the head of Darth Maul with his lightsaber, breathing shallowly.  In front of him, Qui-Gon Blinked and fell face first.  All around them, blue shapes were attempting to murder a single man dressed in all black.

" The force is in Turmoil." 

They both knew it.

            Obi-wan turned away from the body to Lauren, whose attention was focused solely on them, rather then the chaos they existed in.  Anakin had blacked out, Amidala was bent over him…showing concern for him almost as if he was her husband-

" Something's very wrong." Lauren's expression was pale, the rain had soaked her short black hair into thing lines, coming down the side of her face, her green eyes were wide, staring at the things around them.

" Why?" Qui-Gon said almost casually, " we defeated the Sith Lord, now the council can come, the republic can send a fleet-"

" That's not it." Lauren gulped," Not it…"

Chaos and Anarchy raged.

" Besides this?" Obi-wan found him strangely calm, wondering what was making him so, " It can be fixed…"

" No…"

" Why no then?" 

            Lauren looked at Qui-Gon, then at Obi-wan, then at the Things.  A woman named Jill Valentine, from a video game, shot the head off of another blue thing.  The man in black was smiling, stepping away from the carnage…

The blue things had started killing _themselves…_

" For one thing Master Qui-Gon…" Lauren was Cynical, " You were supposed to die."

-------------------

Okay, you probably think I've taken some liberties.  If I have, I apologize profusely.  It makes perfect sense that if the stories and entertainment, which is a very large part of our life, went totally wacko we'd probably have problems too.  Remember, there's a problem that Lauren's going to help fix.  Flame me, critique me, review me please, that's what writings all about.

It'll all be fixed, it's just like Iago said in the " Return of Jafar" 

" You'd be surprised what you can live through…"

            I look forward to you reviews…(please review! You won't abandon me now will you?) And Chapter five will begin soon.  I'm on a writing Kick write now…(even though I have a paper due.UGH!)


	5. Vanishing acts and magic/Fate is a cruel...

Wohoo! Don't you just love Saturday afternoons?  Totally made for doing stuff!

            Just saw Metropolis, great anime movie, so expect maybe a little of that to carry over into this.  Seriously, go see it, rent it, buy it if you have a chance, it's a great movie.  Copyrighted whoever owns it. 

This chapter gets even stranger, and even worse.  I'm venting a little with it (admittedly) since nobody has ever (within my knowledge) written about widespread panic among dimensions and realms, so I'm doing it.

(If they have, do let me know, I'd love to read it J)

And now…

---------------------

Chapter Title: Vanishing acts and Magic/ Fate is a cruel mistress

Rating:" PG-13 for Lauren's use of " The Language of the ignorant."

Disclaimer: Star wars…flannel guy…get the picture? Oh and anything that seems familiar is probably copyright to somebody, give them the credit, not me.  I'm just borrowing them. 

Note: last time I used the lyrics from a great song by HoobaStank.  Those Lyrics are copyright HoobaStank.

---------------------

" For his revolt; yet faithful how they stood, their glory withered as with heaven's fire hath scarred the mountain peaks or forest pines…"

- John Milton " Paradise Lost"

----------------------

Theed Palace had been blown away, leaving a gaping hole amidst the ruined buildings and statutes.  For lack of something better to do, Amidala, to be known as Padme Skywalker, bent her head to her knees and began to weep.

Lauren was in shock.

            Whoever's messing with this… she felt the anger again, raw and boiling, Whoever's fucking with Star Wars deserves- she clenched and unclenched her fists, like a terrible choir against Amidala's sobs.  Pananka staggered forward, peering through a vague mist…

A man.

            He was tall, hooded in black, red and black face like some evil mask of death from beneath his hood.  He ignited a lightsaber, double bladed, blood red lightsaber as he stared forward.  

" Jedi…"

Darth Maul grinned evilly.

-----------------------

It was right about then the Jedi lost it.

            The rain poured down in unabated fury as Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn launched themselves forward.  They were perfectly aware, totally aware, in fact, that they were being used against their will.

And, like any normal being in any dimension, they would rectify that right away.

            Obi- wan practically flew over Mauls head, Maul, enjoying the challenge, caught him in the head with a foot Kick.  Qui-Gon _pushed _at Maul and watched with a sadistic pleasure as Maul tripped over himself, nearly impaling his black body on his lightsaber.  The attacks became more vicious, the rain pouring down harder then before, as the force itself screamed like a thousand daemons…

----------------------

Lauren staggered, this was wrong.

            Qui-Gon and Obi-wan weren't supposed to be fighting Maul in the open, for that matter, they weren't supposed to be doing what they were doing.  She felt fouled, spoiled, wishing for hell to rain its fury upon whoever had caused this…

IT gripped her again, and this time, she understood.

            Visions flashed before her eyes, World wars, Disasters, death, disease, and the things her world had suffered because of…who? 

Beyond the battle, the duel of the fates stood a man.

            He too was black on black, or perhaps black on gray.  His eyes were clear, filled with deadly purpose, she recollected him from somewhere, but she couldn't definitely say where…

You feel me. The man's voice was in her head.  She spun, music…something by HoobaStank was playing in the background as she stared at him in horror, the world seemingly disappearing.

Matter cannot be created or destroyed, but it exists forever.  So said I… 

            " BASTARD!" she screamed, reaching out for something, someone, anything-

A hole, familiar by now, opened.

            _Things _rushed from it.  Blue vague shapes that had no bearing in this world…or at least not yet.  She caught a glimpse of Luke Skywalker, like a phantom, Leia was beside him.  Thousands of characters, creations, some known, some that were waiting to be found…

_I feel emptiness inside_

_A part of me already died_

_But I pretend that you go on_

_Like everything's okay,_

_When all we've built begins to fall_

_And I begin to loose it all_

_Shut my eyes and set me free…_

            She watched with a sadistic pleasure as one of her own fanfiction characters, a girl named Carolyn, dove at the man, knocking him from his feet.  The ghosts swarmed after him _over _him…

------------------

The duel continued, on both sides

            In the world called earth however, things had begun to change as well.  Lyn Rodriguez, pilot of sixteen years, felt the plane under her control veer sharply.  Below her, machines and computers were rebelling, exploding and sometimes killing whoever was near them.  The mechanics, the power that made the world go round, was being rapidly destroyed. 

She blinked, like it was in the control of some being that she didn't understand…

------------------

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon finished.  Obi-wan cleanly lopped off the head of Darth Maul with his lightsaber, breathing shallowly.  In front of him, Qui-Gon Blinked and fell face first.  All around them, blue shapes were attempting to murder a single man dressed in all black.

" The force is in Turmoil." 

They both knew it.

            Obi-wan turned away from the body to Lauren, whose attention was focused solely on them, rather then the chaos they existed in.  Anakin had blacked out, Amidala was bent over him…showing concern for him almost as if he was her husband-

" Something's very wrong." Lauren's expression was pale, the rain had soaked her short black hair into thing lines, coming down the side of her face, her green eyes were wide, staring at the things around them.

" Why?" Qui-Gon said almost casually, " we defeated the Sith Lord, now the council can come, the republic can send a fleet-"

" That's not it." Lauren gulped," Not it…"

Chaos and Anarchy raged.

" Besides this?" Obi-wan found him strangely calm, wondering what was making him so, " It can be fixed…"

" No…"

" Why no then?" 

            Lauren looked at Qui-Gon, then at Obi-wan, then at the Things.  A woman named Jill Valentine, from a video game, shot the head off of another blue thing.  The man in black was smiling, stepping away from the carnage…

The blue things had started killing _themselves…_

" For one thing Master Qui-Gon…" Lauren was Cynical, " You were supposed to die."

-------------------

Okay, you probably think I've taken some liberties.  If I have, I apologize profusely.  It makes perfect sense that if the stories and entertainment, which is a very large part of our life, went totally wacko we'd probably have problems too.  Remember, there's a problem that Lauren's going to help fix.  Flame me, critique me, review me please, that's what writings all about.

It'll all be fixed, it's just like Iago said in the " Return of Jafar" 

" You'd be surprised what you can live through…"

            I look forward to you reviews…(please review! You won't abandon me now will you?) And Chapter five will begin soon.  I'm on a writing Kick write now…(even though I have a paper due.UGH!)


	6. Chaos and Writing/machines are sometimes...

Uh, if you don't already get it, ignore what is posted as " Chapter five" with this story.  It isn't.  If someone could tell me how to remove unwanted chapters that would be so totally cool!

Well! What a place to leave off! 

Now, lets continue, remember, flame me if you wish, this were what I think…and you can't prevent that! *Looks over shoulder* can you? Oh god, they can can't they? NoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

--------------

*Ahem* the REAL chapter five: Chaos and writing/machines are sometimes stupid.

Disclaimer: anything that appears to be remotely related to anything in our world is probably copyright somebody, so give them the money not me.  Oh, and Star wars, Flannel guy, GL=the man.  Send him the money, he deserves it people!

Note: This is fun!

-------------

" You should have died…"

            The rain came down harder as Qui-Gon shook.  A fourteen something child had just…just…

Somehow, you know its true though don't you? A voice inside him asked, You know its true… 

" No…"Qui-Gon began to move away from all of them.  Lauren ignored Obi-wan's furious look, " No…"

" Master."

" Go Away Obi-wan…please…"

And Qui-Gon Walked away.

------------

Lyn Rodriguez was having a hell of a time.

            The plane periodically dipped in and out of the air, throwing itself forward and backward like a bucking bronco.  Her red hair was flying around her face; she couldn't even see Bob, her co-pilot…

Time stopped, the world stood still, and Lyn Rodriguez along with 233 passengers plunged into a black hole that appeared in front of them…

------------

Darth Maul was dead. 

(Fictional audience: HOORAY!)

            Lauren was leaning over Anakin, along with Padme.  The boy lay in the sleep of death, angelic even in these moments of terror.  The blue things had been fighting for hours, Lauren going over and picking certain characters out of the void of space.

There! Anakin Skywalker at age 19.

There! Yet another appearance made by Jaguar and Devi-

There! Some sort of horrid zombie, marching along its grim slog…

            Lauren felt sick.

" What's…why is this happening?" Nervous eyes looked into hers, " What is this? Who are…all of these things? These people?" Amidala was turned away from Anakin, her wide eyes brimmed with tears, " Why won't they go away…why won't they leave us alone!"  Amidala stood up, rage building around her, " LEAVE US ALONE!"

The blue things stopped.

            Lady, the one that had been Claire Redfield said, We would if we could. 

This is a strange place to us. Claude frollo, a villain from a Disney movie said,  We are at the mercy of he who created the Universe. 

            " No!" Amidala Shouted, "GO AWAY! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

_Something came from behind them._

To Steven King, they were the low men in yellow coats, the regulators.  To anime fans, they were perhaps the opposite of the gatekeepers, or even the daemons that were controlled by the children in " Shamatic Princess." 

They had no face, no names, they were simply evil.

Lauren backed away slowly.

            For the moment, the fighting amongst the characters ceased, their blue tinged faces pallid.  Lauren did not know what to fear, but these things…

" Chaos…"

Behind them, Anakin sat bolt upright.

            Both Amidala and Lauren whirled around in surprise, Captain Pananka and Obi-wan immediately raised their weapons. 

" I speak, for them. " Anakin's voice was loud, impressive, " I act as their voice."

There was silence.

            " Good for them." Lauren still found the strength to be cynical, she walked forward," Hey Home-G man.  We're kinda in the middle of a crisis right now…so if you'd leave a name and number at the beep-" 

" You do not understand." Lauren was aware of the man in black moving forward, unharmed by the characters.

            " What the FUCK do I need to understand?" Lauren screamed, " You sent me here, something sent me here- to my favorite story.  AND NOW, IT'S BEING RUINED! DESTROYED! YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID FUCK!"

Power poured from nowhere, thrusting Lauren to the dirt with a scream. 

            " This child…" the voice coming from Anakin had a distinctly evil tone, " Believes you are evil, he believes you ruined his world.  Now…He's going to kill you.  Slowly." Anakin moved forward, Padme screamed-

Make him remember…who he is… 

Lauren looked up.

            Off towards the far corner, Sailor Moon, one of her favorite Anime characters, was whispering.

Tell him the truth…otherwise- 

            " Hey," Lauren's throat was dry, " Anakin man, you gotta stop. " Lauren felt herself relying on her cynical nature to assist herself, " Come on man…you aren't supposed to be evil yet! We…the fans, are waiting for the second movie before you get all nasty an' shit." 

Anakin paused, pain crossed his face.

            " I don't want to lie to you man," Lauren gained strength with each word, " But you gotta…gonna kill a lot of people man.  A lot of people are going to die."

More pain crossed his face.  Padme, Obi-wan, and The rest of the party were backing away.

            " And this?" she pointed to Padme, never taking her eyes of Anakin, " She's gonna marry you! Either that or you and her are going to get down and dirty without permission of marriage-hell! I don't even know! I haven't seen the movie yet." She looked toward the characters, " Luke, Leia…get out here!"

A Ghostly looking Luke and Leia appeared silently, looking ever the twins.  Padme and Obi-wan gazed at them in horror.

            " Come on man!  These here, they're your kids! One's going to marry a guy you froze in carbonate… the other's going to marry the personal assassin of your boss! Senator Palpatine!" 

Senator Palpatine appeared suddenly, eyes on Lauren.

            " See! There he is!" Lauren stood up shakily, " Come on man, ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR and shit like that…see?" Anakin had frozen where he was, the evil things behind him, still whispering.

" See? You got a life to live man.  YOU'RE ANAKIN SKYWALKER! And you've got your mom! You've still got to rescue her…remember?"

Anakin looked at the collected assembly, then back at the evil things, then at the assembly.

" Listen to her Anakin."

Everyone paused.

            Qui-Gon Jinn stood resplendent, like some sort of fallen Angel who had returned from the darkness.  His steely gray eyes were focused on the child he had wanted to train as a Jedi.

            " The girl from another world is right.  You have a purpose; it was written for you since time began.  You would do these things, we would do these things.  You are the chosen one, the one who brings balance to the force…coming through suffering.  All things must pass through purgatory before entering Hell or heaven…Alas-" Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice, then back at the boy, " Our purgatory is just beginning.  In this world-" he gestured at Lauren, " In her world we are characters who live to entertain, to make them laugh, to make them cry, to give them a purpose."

            " We were born without purpose." Lauren said, " We needed a…something to aspire to.  And all we were born with is a powerful imagination.  An imagination that can see through the veils of mists and rock, and into the other worlds we share our universe with."

Anakin dropped to his knees…

" Mommy…"

He began to sob.

            " It won't be that easy." The thing itself spoke, it had a voice like the scream of innocents, " and you won't be able to defeat us alone.  It would have been poetic to have one of the things you call " Characters" Kill you.  But we still have our one true servant…"

The man in black was there, only now he was no longer a man.

            Black wings spread out behind him, his face twisted, vile, and a gargoyles expression.  In his hands he held a force pike, similar to the ones that the emperor's guards would hold far into the future.  There was no mistaking him for what he was now…

" It all depends on the point of view Lauren." 

            Obi-wan stood next to Qui-Gon, a look of wisdom glossing over his eyes.

" Point of view…"

----------------------

Lyn Rodriguez brought the plane up just before it hit the trees.

            " Christ…" she crossed herself, " That was not cool."

" Uh…Captain?" her co-pilot's voice was nervous.

            " Shut up, wait…" her eyes were gazing around the landscape, " Weren't we flying over San Jose?"

" Captain!" Bob the co-pilot grabbed her, " LOOK!"

Down below was a scene straight out of Star wars Episode one goes to hell.

" Wow…"

-----------------------

What a place to end it in!

Okay, this is where I need you help.  To whoever came up with this idea, thanks and you get all the credit for it.  Since this is so believable  (what, its NOT possible for random people to travel to the star wars universe? Aww jeez…) I need _your _help.

I need names.

Character names, random names, people names, it doesn't matter.  At the end I have something planned that will require several people to be mentioned by name, and I'm too lazy to think up any more.  Post your entries in the Review slot if you wish to participate.  You'll be given due credit here, and on my web page (where the finished version of this story is going) if you're a fan, GET OUT THERE AND DEFEND THE CHARACTERS! If you want to be a character, cool.  I need names and ideas people, give credit where credit is due and all that.

With luck * heh* we should be able to finish this by the end of Spring break! Wohoo!

Notes:

The whole remember " Me" thing comes from Sailor Moon the manga, all rights reserved.  Give credit where it was due.  I'll be checking back tomorrow so please post! Pleaseeee! I beg you!  

Oh and hey.  Happy Easter huh? ^_^


End file.
